


Another Drunken Night

by RoyalPervert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Smut, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalPervert/pseuds/RoyalPervert
Summary: Drunk and horny. That's it.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Another Drunken Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! To single dogs out there, here's Miya Osamu as a gift. 🤧🤣

Miya Osamu x Reader

Just a few more steps, past the apartment door and a safe haven would finally welcome the drunk pair. One tall individual walking closely after the smaller one, both reeking in alcohol after a night of reminiscence over grilled pork and rice wine.

Miya Osamu halted as soon as _____ fished for her keys around her handbag while looking hazy and oafish with a grin. He wobbled on place and struggled to keep his balance as he kept his hands on his pockets, waiting to finally get inside and lay down.

"Hmm... What's takin' ye long, senpai?" His voice slurred. "Ye sure ya'll let me in?"

_____ just nodded knowing damn well that Osamu never keeps his mouth shut once drunk.

"Can't have you checking in in some random cheap motels," She said as she finally found her keys and inserted it to the lock and let herself in, making a straight bee line towards the bed. Her shoes lay on her wake, completely forgotten.

A soft thud echoed behind Osamu as he closed the door in his entrance and haphazardly took off his shoes, already treating the small studio apartment as his home. He had an arm against the wall for support and almost stumbled down on _____'s heels. He mumbled a few curses.

"Next time, we'll go to my place for a drink, I'll cook up some side dishes to go with soju. Why did we even choose that place? I never liked that place. Food's horrible-"

"-It was closer."

"-and booze are cheap but doesn't make up for the quality. Got some couple of best alcohols stored away. Hid it from Tsumu so he won't steal 'em again." He said, his voice heavy and words almost unintelligible.

Osamu made his way toward the now almost passed out senior, all spread out on the bed while laying on her stomach with her hands under the pillow for additional warmth. He laid down beside her, half his weight pressing on her. The two were almost wasted after a couple of rounds of alcohol and _____ had it worst considering how much of a lightweight she is. 

"Ah, Samuu," he heard her muffled whine beside him. _____ turned to him sluggishly, arm flailing a bit. "You're crushing me. Help yourself with a futon over there." She pointed to a cabinet a few feet to the right and in response, the younger male grumbled.

"What crappy hospitality. Give 1 star. Will never come again."

Osamu refused to stand, his eyes already closing. Still, ____ relentlessly shook him awake much to his annoyance.

"You can't sleep on my bed."

"Why not?"

"You're a guy, I'm a woman."

"So?"

"So??" Her face crumpled in disappointment and fake disgust.

This gesture only earned _____ a chuckle from the male. As he watched her with his hooded eyes, he could see her drifting back to sleep again and shifting to a more comfortable position, so he pushed himself off the bed and made way for the futon, setting up his bed casually and crashing face flat on top of it. 

He had been here a couple of times and have slept on rare occasions but _____ would always draw a clear line about sleeping together that Osamu had already gotten used to it. More often than not, nothing happens as he stays overnight, not that he minded much as their relationship was never built on physical attraction and he was aware that sex was just an additional spice and something he can look forward to. That woman was quite the conservative. 

The silence resumed once again as Osamu's breathing stabilised, chest falling and rising in a rhythm. To his left, _____'s soft breathing could be heard. 

His ear picked up a faint rustling sound and bed creaking a bit and Osamu cracked one eye open, curious to the source, only to witness ______ pulling her pencil skirt up to her stomach exposing her black pantyhose while sluggishly tugging at her undergarment. With the way her face was sketched in a frown, it was evident that she found them unpleasant. 

Osamu quickly dodged to the right to avoid such sight and returned to his sleep, one arm draped over his eyes. A couple of minutes later and he heard the nylon garment slip through and a satisfied sigh escaping her lips. Osamu would be lying if he said he didn't think about what it actually looked like as his imagination brought him his girlfriend's figure, thumb on her garter as she pushed them down, slowly revealing the soft skin underneath. 

His breathing hitched, warning bells going off inside his head.

In the still night, Osamu was far from peace as his pants tightened around his throbbing member already roused under the influence of alcohol since earlier. Already wishing for some actions and he didn't want to settle for touching himself when his girlfriend is just right by him.

For better or for worst, in the end, he decided to listen to his desire.

Pushing himself up with an elbow, he climbed back up to _____'s bed as it groan under his added weight and caged her under his arms, knees sliding down to the insides of her thigh. 

"Senpai," he called out, barely above whisper as he nipped and sniffed _____ on the crook of her neck. "Ye're terrible. Really terrible, hmm?" 

He continued his advances and plant butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Let's do it, _____. I'll pull out immediately, hm?"

_____ could barely open her eyes but her hands reached for her buttons and starts undoing it as an invitation. To Osamu's surprise, he didn't have to assist her with her bra as it came undone, displaying her chest and stiff nipples.

Osamu leaned for a lazy and sloppy kiss, tongue aiming for an entrance and _____ responded well with his kisses for letting him in, eyes still closed but cheeks stretched in a smile.

His tongue roamed around inside, brushing everywhere it touched as his breath touched her skin, sending wave of shivers and goosebumps.

Breaths mixing in, Osamu growled and said in between kiss, "Stick out yer tongue." 

_____ happily obliged, almost choking on her own saliva as she snaked her arms around Osamu's neck and played with his hair.

He sucked and tangled her tongue, kiss increasing in pace. Osamu could no longer think as he let his body take control and indulge, and brought a hand to _____'s right breast. 

As soon as the calloused hand touched ______, she shivered in delight and let out a contented sigh. Osamu began kneading her chest with just an appropriate amount of force, making sure her nipples get the most of it before switching to his thumb for precision.

Osamu separated from the kiss and a string of saliva glistened under the moonlight. He dipped for the other neglected breast, coating his tongue around her nipples and softly tugged at them. 

____ wriggled underneath him as her nether regions throbbed in desire. She wished to rubbed her legs together but because of Osamu's legs in between it was impossible so she mewled and whined in need of some comfort.

"Ahhh… hngh…" 

After a while, he started unbuttoning his shirt and got rid of them. He disconnected from her body to unbuckle his belt and discard his pants and boxers, finally releasing the constraints of his hard member. While he was busy undressing, below him, _____ began working on her own clothes as well, unzipping her pencil skirt and throwing away what remains of her clothes and damp panties 

"Blanket, Samu, haaa" _____kept tugging at the covers below them and insisted. Osamu always knew of her extreme dislike for cold and he relented for the extra warmth of the covers, ducking under it. 

A hand slid down to _____'s waist and to her knees in order to pry her legs more open to allow access to her already wet cave. He inserted a finger and pressed for the spot he knows will elicit a reaction. ____ did not disappoint as she threw her head back in pleasure, hips buckling.

"Ah"

Osamu's lips aimed for her neck as he nibbled and sucked just enough for small marks to appear. With his increasing libido, so does his hand that were slowly moving in and out of _____ to increase in tempo. Soft sighs and grunts filled the studio apartment along with the sloppy and wet sounds of his digit. The rock hard member twitched in impatience already glistening in precum. He shoved another finger to loosen her up and picked up the action. He was beginning to find it difficult to control himself and ram inside her but still, he wanted to be gentle even in bed and not cause any pain.

Before she could reach her climax, Osamu removed his fingers and traded it with his swelling rod. He gave it a little pump before going in slowly and let her get used to the size. Her cave tightened around him and a low growl vibrated in his throat.

"_____… hkk…" he pecked and nipped her lips continuously in order to relieve the tension as he filled her all the way in before opting for a slow and savoured kiss, hand groping her chest.

_____ watched him with misty eyes, heavily breathing against his lips as her whole body relaxed. At her muscles easing down, Osamu carefully slid out and back in again, giving a jolt of ecstasy for the both of them. His touches were careful and considerate, aiming for places that guarantees maximum pleasure. 

"Ahh.. ah." _____ gingerly exhaled, puffing out breath in Osamu's ears as he focused on rocking his hips against hers, building acceleration. The bed creaked in motion.

"Samu, ahh."

Osamu moved back and forth while biting down quite forcefully at ______'s right shoulder, licking it when the desired outcome appeared. She winced in pain at his wet tongue making contact with her bruise. He groaned and continued pounding her hips, hitting the same spot inside her again and again. 

Flesh to flesh tangled in elation, _____ toes curled feeling the oncoming release she have been waiting for. 

Osamu felt she was nearing her climax as her muscles spasmed around him and so he purposefully rammed into her even faster, her body arching in delight and her eyes rolling to the back. A surge of electric current filled her from her toes to her spine and _____ came first. Osamu followed suit and withdrew just in time for his ejaculation and release his load on her stomach.

The two panted and stayed still to catch their breaths with Osamu recovering quickly as he grabbed his shirt to wipe off the stains he caused before collapsing on _____'s chest. He laid there and held her close under the covers, arms snaking under her waist and back. He took one last kiss and grinned at the now already sleeping girl in his arms.

\---  
Omake:

"Samu… Last night… I couldn't remember much… Let's do it again… for memories."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumbr: RoyalPervert


End file.
